1. Field of Invention
The field of invention concerns an obstertric device to augment the intra-abdominal pressure to assist child birth, more specifically a contour fitted double layer pneumatic cuff aound the material abdomen intermittently inflated at the final stage of child birth to assist the explusion of the fetus.
2. Description of Prior Art
For a century or more, physicians have used, when necessary and indicated, at the final stage of child brith, a pair of outlet forceps to pull the fetal head out of the birth canal. Improper timing, improper fitting, and excessive pulling sometimes to produce injuries to the fetal head or neck. A preliminary search of the U. S. patents classes/subclasses 127/78, 80. C, and 5/466 filed to reveal anything relevent or related to this instant invention.